


restless night and early morning texts

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Original Character-centric, Trans Male Character, teen and up for language i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is for aslan and our modern au for our oc's cause we're obsessed w it right now !





	restless night and early morning texts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pein/gifts).



Tatsu rolled back and forth in bed, head buzzing with constant thoughts as he heard the soft snores next to him. He glanced over at Hidan, a small and tired smile tugging at his lips before he looked back up to the ceiling, face in hands. Sleepless nights were better with someone next to him.

He sat up, back popping as he stretched before he heard his phone vibrate and saw who was texting him at three in the morning; Akihiko. A sigh left him before he turned outward from underneath the sheets, grabbing his phone, pack of cigarettes, and cobalt blue lighter as he headed out to the living room. 

The fire escape looked tempting as he padded across the cold tile flooring, barefoot and in only hole filled sweatpants. He climbed through the window and sat down against the stairs; a rare starry night in the stuffy city below. 

He pulled out a cigarette and quickly lit it, the action being second nature at this point in his life. Tatsu opened the message and read it. 

'hey. i got a few questions since im starting T in a couple weeks.'

The older man quickly texted back: 'im gonna call u.'

He clicked on the boy's contact and hit the small telephone icon, quickly putting it up to his ear as he took a long drag from his cigarette. 

"What's up?" Tatsu asked, running a hand through his curls, fingers getting stuck before he promptly yanks them out, wincing at the soft pain. 

"Uh...I'm looking up side effects and," Akihiko trailed off, as if he was reading whilst he was talking. "Like, it says here that I'll get mood swings and like roid rage, shit like that."

"You know I'm bipolar, right?" Tatsu chuckled, holding the stick of tobacco between his fingers as he exhaled a thin puff of smoke. "It varies, but it might be like when you first get on your period and you get more energy too...at least I did."

"What the hell?" Akihiko's voice faded. "It says my clit's gonna get bigger...weird."

"Well, yeah, it's like the head of dick," Tatsu said bluntly. "I'm sensing some hesitation...do you not want a dick?"

"I mean...not really," he grumbled on the other line, letting out a soft sigh as he thought. "A-are you fully transitioned or are you just on testosterone?"

"Just T. It's okay...to not want a dick, that is. Some trans guys don't even transition," he explained, not necessarily knowing what his friend must be going through. Actually taking the time to look up and research about HRT instead of jumping into it like Tatsu did was surprising. But the similarities between the two made up for the major differences as well. "Just listen to what you want...it's all about that, other people's opinion about your gender is shit. Trust yourself; it'll get you through."

There was silence from both of them, just letting the ambient sounds of the summer night and bustling city below reign in. The quiet was never awkward between them, it never had been; sometimes it was sort of comforting instead of just stagnant. 

"Tatsu," Akihiko's voice was abnormally soft before a barely audible sniff came from the other end. "thank you."

"Anytime," he heard a choked off sob before the other had the mind to take the phone away from himself to wipe away the involuntary tears that had slipped; now frustrated with himself. Tatsu stayed silent, staring out into the vastness of space, the stars above as he took in another deep inhale of smoke; a cough came from him and he winced, knowing he couldn't keep up this habit in a few years time. 

"You wanna get coffee tomorrow morning?" Akihiko asked, sounding as if he hadn't just been silently crying to himself a few seconds ago. 

"Sure..." Tatsu thought of saying something, going through different scenarios of what would happen if he said what he had originally planned to say but ditched it all together. "go to bed, Aki, Sasuke's probably cold."

"Okay...goodnight, Tatsu," after that he hung up, the older man giving a little-too-late "see yah later, kid" before he pushed his cigarette into the ashtray that sat on the steps. 

He headed back to his and Hidan's room, the grey haired man still fast asleep. Tatsu set his belongings on his nightstand as he crawled in next to his boyfriend, grabbing him by his waist and pulling his backside against his front. He smirked to himself, snuggling his face into the crook of his neck. "What did the brat want?"

"He was asking about transitioning and stuff," Tatsu's voice sent goosebumps down the other's body. "...and he's not a brat."


End file.
